Hello, Professor Malfoy
by kawaii-xx
Summary: Hermione needs help in learning the art of...sex. Who better to teach her than Draco? Who knew learning could be fun with Draco Malfoy as their teacher? I definitely knew. :D rated M for a reason.
1. Goal: To get shagged

**a/n: **Hi! This is my first freaking fanfiction for Harry Potter! And of course, it has to be Dramione. :D I used to write Bleach fanfic, so sorry to those who are subscribed to me. You might be getting useless chapter updates from Harry Potter. xD Anyway, I'm reallly excited about this fanfic!! I kind of was just thinking about it. And yeah! OMG. :D Okay, this chapter has **NO SMUT**. I will warn before I write it, just in case some people don't like to read it. **BUT** this story is probably going to be mainly M rated stuff, so I wouldn't recommend reading this if you don't like that kind of thing. xD Okay, this story's going to be in Hermione's and Draco's point of view. It'll be pretty obvious in what point of view it's in. xD Oh and as this is my first time writing a Harry Potter fanfic, I'm not all that familiar with British "slang" yet. The only ones I pretty much know are shag, snog, and arse. xD I'm pretty sure I know more since I've read LOADS of dramione, but I just don't remember it. D:

OH I TOTALLY FORGOT. If you want to see the dresses, then just go to my profile. :D

Okay, I need to stop blabbering. Have fun reading!

**Disclaimer:** umm...I WISH.

**Music I listened to while writing this: **All Time Low- Dear Maria Count Me In. Awesome song, listen to it. :D

**Rating: M!**

**Story Name:** Learning is Fun?

**Chapter Name: **Goal: Get Shagged

* * *

I, Hermione Granger, the brightest witch in all of Hogwarts history since Rowena Ravenclaw, am sitting in a bathroom stall crying to myself. And because of who? That _bastard_ Ron F. Weasley.

Take a guess, everyone. Take a guess at what that "F" stands for. Franklin? Fred? WRONG. It stands for Fucking. That's right, Ron Fucking Weasley.

Ron F. Weasley dumped me. ME! Hermione Granger! Part of the Golden Trio! (Please exclude the fact that he was a part of it too.) How _dare _he? And because of what fucking stupid reason?

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"Hey, Hermione." Ron said to me, looking down guility, his face bright red...as usual. Instantly, I knew something was wrong. Exasperatedly, I looked down at my watch. I had an important meeting to catch in around fifteen minutes! Our relationship has already been going downhill for awhile now, so I was definitely not in the mood to listen to one of his complaints again. In fact, I was planning to break it with him just today, at dinner.

Instead, he beat me to it.

"What?" I said, tapping my foot. "Spit it out, Ron. I have a meeting."

"See?! This is exactly the problem! You _never_ have time to pay attention to ME!" Ron screamed. Well I must admit, I could have paid a little more attention to him, and me staring at a group of people pretty much having an orgy in public could do nothing except prove his point. But seriously, is he a teenage girl?! Is he even a man? Sometimes, I really doubt it.

"Ronald, can we talk about this sometime else? I seriously don't want to hear it right now." I said, not exactly looking at him, but at the aforementioned orgy group.

"No, Hermione. You listen to me right now. I don't want this relationship anymore. We don't do anything. And you won't even shag me! You're a virgin at 21, for fuck's sake!" Ron said, slowly getting louder and practically spitting the last part in my face. I cringed when he said the "V" word, and looked around, praying no one saw it. Of course, today was not exactly the greatest day of my life, so the orgy group had to hear every fucking word of Ron's "little" outburst, thus almost bursting out in laughter.

Note the sarcasm, please.

So in my rage, I had a little outburst of my own. Accordingly I said this to him, "Why would I want to shag an ape like you?"

Nice, huh? And with this, I gave him a little shove and walked past him, on the way to my meeting with the Ministry.

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

And so, this is how we get the whole bathroom situation. Before anyone misunderstands, I am not crying because I am sad about Ron! Not in the least. He was an arsehole to me the whole way through. I am crying because he dumped and humiliated me! It was supposed to be the other way around! But of course, being the kind person I am, I was about to break up with him when we were _alone. _Definitely not outside on the street, with a group that contained two gorgeous males that could probably steal the title of "Slytherin Sex God" away from Draco Malfoy.

But I guess the whole virginity thing at twenty-one years of age might have been a turnoff. They probably think I have some weird unecessary body part that made me unattractive with my clothes off. However, I could tell they were surprised. I look hot now, if I may say so myself. I mean, I look totally different than the Hogwarts me. Even Draco Malfoy might have a little twitch in the lower parts if he saw me now. Hah, to all men and their shallow minds!

But anyway, back to the description. Everyone knows I used to have this revolting hair that was so bushy, birds could make nests in it. Yeah, it was _that_ bad. Though it's not sleek straight now, it is tamed. The bushiness has instead transformed into curls. Nice curls, or ringlets. Whatever sounds better. Of course, this whole transformation took some effort. I made this super complicated-- and permanent-- potion that made my old hair look like...well my new hair. But anyway, I think it might be the second most useful potion yet. First is Verisatum, obviously. I mean, it's seriously so easy to slip some of Verisatum into someone's drink and make them tell all of there deepest, darkest secrets.

(Insert evil laugh here)

Enough about the hair. I've already had to describe to the millions of people who came up to me and said, "Hermione Granger? You look so different. Your hair definitely...changed." And after that last sentence, they would give me a smile, totally trying to cover up the insult embedded into those words.

Okay, now it's onto my figure. Believe me, over the two or three years out of Hogwarts, I didn't automatically grow humongous boobs and wide, supple hips. In fact, I am very slim, bordering on skinny. I am a small 5' 3", with pretty much everyone towering over me. My breasts are also relatively small, ranking in only at a 34B. And my hips are well just normal. I don't look like a stick but I most definitely don't look like an hourglass. My waist is tiny, though. So I guess I do kind of have an hourglass figure. Just a very narrow hourglass. I think the time my hourglass figure would measure is probably, at maximum, a day, while other women can probably measure up to a week.

I think too much to myself, don't I?

And my clothes. Ohh, my clothes. Well, let's just say they changed quite a bit. When I applied for a job at the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, to furthur develop my S.P.E.W. campaign, I was still dressed in my old clothes. i.e. a turtleneck with a ankle length black skirt.

I shudder just thinking about it.

I got the job, though. (Duh, who wouldn't want Hermione Granger to work for them?) So, when I entered the office, my fellow coworkers stared at me for around a second. After that quick second, they all rushed at me. I must admit, I was pretty scared for a moment there. And I had to right to be so. They instantly started picking at my clothes, and murmuring about how my clothes were pretty much...repulsive. And of course, being the baby of the group at nineteen, they took me into their arms (literally and figuratively), and took me on a "little" shopping trip.

Which is where I pretty much got all of my clothes that are currently acceptable to wear out in public. That's right! Hermione Jean Granger owns more than two pairs of high heels!

Please, close your mouths. It's a little rude.

But, anyway. So after I had my meeting with my fellow _subordinates,_ (I rise up the ranks pretty fast), I pretty much sprinted to the bathroom to just let everything out. And now, I must say.

I feel good.

Like really good. I feel like I can do whatever I want. And the first thing I need to do? Yup, I need to lose my virginity.

But, there are three reasons that I can't accomplish my goal at the moment.

1. I have absolutely no idea of what to do in sex.

2. I want someone who I actually know and I need to actually be able to fuck him. In other words, he needs to be hot.

3. I HAVE NO EXPERIENCE IN SEX WHATSOEVER! I just wanted to emphasize #1 a little more.

I mean, I really don't want to make an complete, utter fool of myself. So obviously, I need a hot guy who's willing to teach me, and he needs to be someone I know.

What should I do now? Duh, call Ginny.

* * *

When I called Ginny and told her my plan, she freaked.

In a good way, I guess.

When I told her Ron broke up with me, she freaked.

Not exactly in a good way.

Not only did she swear many wizard swears I've never even heard before, she also made some super scary threats. For example, ripping his balls off and shrinking his "manhood."

Eek.

But Ginny has been wanted to rid me of my virginity for _years_. So she's really glad she can help. Of course, Ginny being Ginny can only think of one way for me to meet hot guys. And that is obviously, a club.

Seriously, everytime I come to Ginny for a problem, she always brings me to a club to "solve it." Sometimes I think she just needs an excuse to drag me with her.

I, however, hate clubs and admantly refused.

"Ginny, no way am I going to go to another club with you. Last time, you just ran off with some guy, most likely shagging in some bathroom, and I was just sitting there awkwardly. A creepy guy with tattoos all over even bought me a drink!"

"Hermioneee, I promise I'll stay with you this time. And last time, no one paid any attention to you because you wore your work clothes! Who would ask you out if you're all serious? This time, we're going to dress you up and dazzle everyone on the dance floor. Anyway, I'm planning to take us to this new club that's already really popular. It's called Luxe, and it sounds awesome! Come with me, please?" Ginny said, looking at me with her huge, green eyes.

Man, I never knew it, but Ginny can be _really_ persuasive sometimes. And she has done many things for me...I guess I can do this one for her.

"Okay," I laughed as she squealed. "but it better be fun!"

"Oh it will, I promise. And what better place to meet guys than a club?" Ginny said, smiling.

That's what Ginny says to everything.

"What better place to vent anger from Ron than a club?"

"What better place to not feel guilty from recently firing someone than a club?"

Ugh. I give her a little face as she says that, and we both laugh, hugging each other.

"Okay, now is 4:30! We should be getting ready soon! No, more like now! Come on, you first!" Ginny cried, her eyes already sparkling with excitement.

I groan as she pushes me toward my room and closet. Should I really have agreed to this?

* * *

"Okay, I'm done! You can see yourself now!" Ginny said, spinning me around in my chair.

I blink a couple of times before I register that the person in the mirror is actually me. I mean, my everyday makeup consists of foundation, blush, and occassionly lipstick. That's it.

And Ginny has taken me to clubs before. She just has never done this much to me before.

My skin looked absolutely flawless. The blush made me look alive, and the highlights and contours made me look like I have cheekbones. Amazing cheekbones. My eyes were absolutely smoldering. It was a smoky brown with black liquid liner and mascara. My eyes looked ten times bigger. My lips were already pretty full before, but with the red lipgloss, my lips looked...pouty.

"Oh my god, Gin. My lips look like Angelina Jolie." I said, using my limited knowledge on American media. However this comment didn't effect Ginny at all. She just bustled around still tweaking my hair.

Yeah, my hair. My curls were messy and it looked hot. It looked sexified. I was gaping at myself in the mirror, turning my head this way and that to see the different angles of me.

"Hermione, you look so great. Just wait a second, I need to get ready." Ginny said, running back to change and to get her makeup done.

When she walked back, she said, striking a pose, "How do I look, Hermione?"

"Holy shit, Ginny, you look absolutely amazing. And oh my god, your dress?!" Her green dress complemented her very well. It made her red hair look even redder and her green eyes pop. But that was definitely not the part I was oh my godding at. Her dress cut down to the bottom of the navel, leaving very little to imagination. Luckily, it was tight, so nothing was in trouble of falling out. Hopefully.

But knowing Ginny, they would probably be falling out tonight anyway.

"I know, don't you love it? Oh, have you even seen your dress? It looks so sexy!" Ginny said eyeing the dress I totally forgot about. I guess I was too caught up in my face to look down. I hurried to the mirror, praying that Ginny chose something a little less revealing than hers. I was happy with what I got. It was short and tight, but it covered mostly everything that could be provacative. However, it was still sexy. It was bright red, which matched my skin tone very well, and I looked good in it. Amazing, even. I felt confident. I wanted to get shagged.

Tonight.

"Okay, Ginny! Let's go!" I said to her, my enthusiasm increasing.

"Ahh! I'm so excited!" She squealed as she hung on my arm.

Okay, Hermione. You have a goal you need to accomplish.

My Goal:

To get shagged.

* * *

**a/n2:** I know, please not another super goddily long author's note!! By the way, I make up really weird adjectives sometimes. xD But anyway, hope you guys liked it. Hermione might be a little OOC, because this is her POV and I expect it to be a little different than what she shows on the outside. xD

Comment? :D


	2. Failure and the Thought of Celibacy

**a/n:** I've decided to change the POV things. I think it looks ugly when I write hermione pov and stuff, so I've decided to just use the gray line thing to separate povs, and if it's just a break but still same POV, then it's --. If this is hard and unclear, please tell me in the review and I will change it. :D Oh and to all of the reviewers! Look for your names down at the bottom. Thanks so much!

**Disclaimer: **I obviously do not own Harry Potter. Though I wouldn't mind owning Draco Malfoy. :D

**Rating: M**

**Chapter Name: **Failure and the Thought of Celibacy

--

* * *

Ginny and I arrived at the club, Luxe, at around ten-ish. There was a really long line, but apparently Ginny had some kind of "special" card that allowed us to cut everyone who has been waiting for hours. I must agree, that was pretty unfair.

Not that I minded.

We entered the club without any hassle, though I didn't appreciate the bouncer giving me and Ginny an ogling glance. Summing up all of my Gryffindor courage, I gave him a mean stare back. I was surprised at myself and the courage I didn't know I had. I mean, that guy was _big_. And scary.

Once we entered, I immediately regretted my decision. I so wish I decided to curl up in my bed, reading my favorite books. Maybe _Hogwarts: A History_. The last time I read it was umm...last week. BUT, I still cannot find one single mentionment about the **enslavement **of the house elves. They derserve the attention, too! But why did I ever agree to go with Ginny? I am not meant for this. I am Hermione Granger, the biggest bookworm and only Virginal Saint in all of Hogwarts. I just do not belong in somewhere like this...

And what is this, you may ask? Well the first thing that hit me was the lights. And the music, and...pretty much everything. The lights were multicolored on the dance floor and moved fast enough to give anyone a stroke. In fact I almost fainted, but I think that was more because of the nerves. The music was loud. And I mean _loud._ Ginny had to scream for me to hear anything she said, and I still don't think I understood her.

Here's what I thought she said, but I really hope she wouldn't say something like this: "I'm going to go find some steaming hot fargles to blanch my tongues with." But seeing how she went over the dance floor, I'm assuming that she's going to find some hot guys, not some fargles.

"Yeah, so much for not ditching me, Ginny." I muttered, annoyed, under my breath. I slid into a seat at the bar, trying to ignore all of the stares that were giving me. I already gave them all a once-over. No one I would ever date in my entire lifetime. And I didn't know them. Which reminded me, why the hell would Ginny bring me to a club when I was trying to meet people I _actually know_?!

See, I told you that this was all an excuse to bring me with her to a club. Damn Ginny and her persuasiveness.

"Miss. _Miss. MISS." _I shrieked as I looked to see who used the Sonorus Charm. Apparently it was the bartender, and apparently he was using it to get _my_ attention.

I blushed and stammered, "O-oh, sorry. I wasn't exactly paying attention." I gave him a nice, apolegetic look.

He didn't look very forgiving.

"Here. That man over there bought it for you." The bartender said as he gave me a martini glass full of this blue, kind of _funky_ liquid in it. I scrunched up my nose when I saw it.

'_Who would drink this? It doesn't even look edible...no...drinkable?'_ I thought as I gave the drink one final look and pushed it a little away from me, just in case there was any poison. I turned to see who the bartender was pointing to, planning to ask him why he would ever buy such dangerous looking drinks for women to drink. Don't worry, I already decided to push the latter thought out of my mind. No need to make a fool of myself.

Not that I haven't already done that.

Well I must admit, I _liked_ what I saw. He had platinum, blonde hair that looked angelically soft to the touch. The hair wasn't too long, but the blonde locks just slightly covered his eyes. He had a pointed face, and a smirk that looked like it was aimed directly at me. Now that I think about it, he looks exactly like...

'_Holy shit. Merlin. If Merlin could be holy, Holy Merlin. Is that Draco F. Malfoy?!'_

* * *

"Blaise, I'm not going." I said to my Italian best friend, while shaking my head.

"Come on, Draco. You haven't had a good shag in like two weeks. I'm helping you out here!"

"I don't want to go to a club. And don't forget. I haven't had a good shag in two weeks only because I've already went through all of the women I like. You know I don't like repeats."

"Draco, you need to try new things. The women you've been dating have all been those dumb, blonde bimbos. Seriously, why do you even date them?"

"Blaise, are you stupid? It's for the sex." I stated as if it was blatantly obvious. And it was. I mean, I am Draco Malfoy. I don't actually like to get _involved_ in relationships.

"Well, if you don't date other types, then look forward to becoming celibatic." Blaise stated as he turned to walk away.

"Wait! I guess it wouldn't hurt to go," I said, but then scowled when I saw Blaise smirk. "But I'm only going because I need a good shag, so don't let it get to your head."

"Sure." Blaise shrugged and motioned for me to hurry up.

--

When Blaise and I apparated in front of Luxe, there was a line going for miles. However Blaise and I know the club owner, so we walked past all of the people in line, me with a smirk that exuded sexiness. I looked over at the line and wasn't surprised to see many girls on the floor, fainted from my good looks.

Arrogant? Me? No way.

As Blaise and I strutted-- manly, of course-- to the entrance, we spotted two girls, a brunette and a redhead, with very able-to-drool-at figures. However, I, Draco Malfoy, definitely did not drool. I make girls drool, not the other way around.

"I call the redhead, Draco." Blaise murmered to me, jabbing my ribs with his sharp, oh so Italian, elbow.

"Sure. I like my girls to be submissive anyway." I told him, already eyeing the brunette as she disappeared into the bright lights of the club.

We walked up to the entrance, and let ourselves in, as the bouncers already gave us a nod. Once we were in, we searched for the girls we saw outside. I found mine sitting by herself at the bar, trying to ignore the leers men were giving her. I barely heard Blaise saying that he was headed over to the dance floor, as I made my way over to the bar. I grabbed a stool about five stools away from her. A safe and acceptable distance for strangers. From this close, I can see the unknowing, pant-tightening, tease's face. I squint to see clearer, and I realize that her face looks very familiar. It takes me about all of three seconds to realize who she was...

_'Merlin! That's Hermione Granger? The bookworm extraordinare?! What the hell is she doing here? And when did she start looking like that?! But wait, I could use this to my advantage...Maybe seduce her. Yeah it would benefit both of us. Me getting a nice shag, though unfortunately not as submissive as I would have liked, and her being able to shag the great Draco Malfoy. _

At this thought and the mental image of Granger tied up, calling me Master, I motioned to the bartender, and bought her a drink. I looked at her amusedly when she shrieked and jumped in her seat. Her blushing face was cute...wait a second. No. I just want her for the shag. Just the shag. I saw her push the drink away in disgust, and I frowned, but quickly placed my signature smirk on when she turned toward me. I was pleased when she first turned. She held a look of want...maybe lust? But then it slowly turned into a look of utter shock as she recognized me. I gave a small chuckle and headed over to the stool next to her.

* * *

Hermione's look of shock remained as Draco walked towards her. She scooted a little away from where he was currently sitting, as she did not want to be so close to him.

_'I'm not scooting away from him because I can't control myself! I'm just doing it because he's, well, Draco Malfoy!' _Hermione assured to herself.

Unfortunately, this little movement only caused Draco to smirk at her even more. She quickly cleared up her throat and said, "Malfoy. What do you want?"

"Why, I just came to say hello to a past classmate. Is that so wrong? Look, I even bought you a drink, yet you rudely push it away. You're deeply hurting my feelings, you know." Draco said, sarcasm etched deep inside every syllable.

"Actually, I'm very glad I chose not to drink it. Knowing you, you probably laced it with poison or worse...aphrodisiac." Hermione grimaced at the last thought, and what she would do if it did contain aphrodisiac.

_'Surprisingly, that's not as grotesque as I would imagine. I mean, this is Draco Malfoy. The Slytherin Sex God. Wait, Hermione Jean Granger. What are you thinking about!? You would never be able to shag Draco Malfoy. Ew.'_

"I assure you, Granger, I would not need an aphrodisiac to have you begging me to fuck you." Draco smirked, breaking Hermione out of her thought, "Which is why I bought you the drink. I need to discuss some things with you, and I think it would benefit both of us."

"What are these _things_?" Hermione said suspicously and angrily from the previous comment. She would have slapped him if she wasn't intrigued by what he said after.

"Well, even I have to admit Granger, you changed a lot. And for the better. And lately, I've shagged all of the women I would want to shag. So I have a proposition for you. Why not let me shag you?"

"What would be in it for me?"

"A good shag with the amazing Draco Malfoy, of course." Draco said, waiting for her to say yes.

_'What kind of woman would refuse this kind of offer?' _Draco thought.

Meanwhile Hermione was thinking to herself, '_This is my chance. I really could get a teacher and get shagged tonight. But I really should think it over some more. This is Draco Malfoy we're talking about.'_

"Malfoy, I'll have to think about it first. Don't let this get to your head. I'll be expecting more than just a good shag with the oh so amazing Draco Malfoy." Hermione said, emphasizing the obvious sarcasm in her words.

_'Apparently, the kind of woman is Hermione Granger._' Draco thought, bitter that he wouldn't get his shag tonight. However, he was still smooth as he pulled out his business card and handed it over to her. On the back he wrote his cellphone number. Sometimes muggle contraptions were quite nice and easy to use.

"Call me when you make your decision, then." Draco said, sliding out of his seat and disappearing into the crowd.

--

**a/n: DONE! Sorry this is such a crappy chapter. I really wanted to get one out. D: Anywaayyy, next chapter is going to have some gross-ish maybe? I haven't really thought about it. And oh! I probably really need a beta. This chapter is most likely full of grammar mistakes. SORRY. Anyway, please review!! Though I really think this chapter is one of the worst ones. D:**

**And the best part! THE AMAZING REVIEWERS!!**

**SweetandSour246**- I read your story, and it was amazing. :D I don't remember if I reviewed, but I think I most definitely favorited. :D Thanks for the complement of the grammar. Though I get writer blocks 24/7, hopefully my grammar knowledge would stay with me at all times. Though I do feel it left me in this chapter. TT Anyway thanks for reviewing!

**nathy7**- Thanks for reviewing! I have school, but a chapter would hopefully be out once every 2 weeks. I hate being forced to write though, so it might be once every month. Be patient with me, please! :D

**allycat1186-** Thanks!

**Okikuchan-** Thanks! :D Hopefully the next chapters would be more than "pretty good." LOL

**Lokashi**- Thanks for the review! I've always thought Hermione was a spunky, wacky character underneath. You can still recognize Hermione Granger, I hope?

**TyRaNdE wHiSpErWiNd- **Thanks! :D

**Evil Tobi-** Thanks! O

**Wonderfall- **Thanks for the review! I will take a look at your story when or if it's done! :D

* * *


	3. Definitely Just Business

After Malfoy, the ultimate definition of a masculine man, left, I stared at his business card for a few minutes, before deciding I needed to go home. I went over to the dance floor to tell Ginny I was going home, and that was where my eyeballs pretty much dried up from the horrible sight they saw.

There was Ginny Weasly "getting it on" with Blaise Zabini. I almost threw up right there, except for the fact that I didn't have anything in my stomach. They were so close, it looked as if they were "doing it" with their clothes on. Gods, why am I being such a prude? Merlin, Draco F. Malfoy just asked if I want to shag him.

They were so close, it looked as if they were fucking with their clothes on. There. Much better.

So, anyway, I decided to just leave a message on Ginny's cellphone. Much safer and I wouldn't have to suffer any extreme awkwardness this way. I apparated back to my beloved apartment.

If only I was a female apartment, and then we could shag and make little apartments of our own. Then I wouldn't have to even consider Malfoy's offer and wonder how _amazing_ the sex would be.

_'Wow, Hermione, you really are going insane.'_

_'No, I'm not!'_

_'You just talked about shagging your own apartment, and having children with it.'_

_'Good point. I'll try to stop.' _

Back to the problem at hand. Should I do it? Malfoy is one of the sexiest creatures-- not just wizards, _creatures_-- on this goddamn Earth. If only I didn't hate him! If only he wasn't the most annoying and arrogant man alive!

Already, I was getting a headache, so I decided to just sleep on it and make my decision tomorrow.

--

This morning, when I woke up, I had a sudden epiphany.

Well I guess _epiphany_ is a bit of an exaggeration. But, last night, I had a horrible dream. Malfoy and I were "doing it". Damn it, I still can't bring myself to say it. Just the thought of Malfoy stark naked makes my stomach turn.

...Actually, it makes a nice tingly feeling in my lower stomach. Okay, enough! No need to get turned on by just the thought of naked Malfoy, when you can have the real Malfoy!

Wait! Whoooaaa, Hermione Granger, you've already made your decision. Do not regret it.

Back to the horrid nightmare, so Malfoy and I were shagging, and then after an hour, he still hasn't cummed! NOT EVEN ONCE!

***flashback to Hermione's dream***

_"I guess mudbloods just can't do it for me." Malfoy said, still pounding in and out of me, eliciting another moan out of me._

_"I-I'm s-sorry." I gasped, as another climax took over me. This was the third one!_

_Malfoy then pulled out, saying, "It's useless. Why should I be wasting my energy when you're the only one who's receiving any pleasure?"_

_"You haven't felt any pleasure at all?" I said, my voice still a little shaky._

_"Nope." He sneered, putting himself back into his pants. "Even with your new looks, you're still just a filthy mudblood." _

_"Mudblood, mudblood, mudblood, mudblood." He chanted over and over again, his face a permanent sneer spinning around with a swirly vortex as the background._

***end flashback***

I woke up, sweaty, and unfortunately feeling quite sated with a dull throbbing in my lower regions. I sighed, but then I realized that I couldn't accept Malfoy's offer. It would be horrible. What if the dream was a premonition? I could find someone else. Merlin, even Harry or Ron would be a better choice than Malfoy.

...Umm...ew. Never mind.

But that was my epiphany, and I am definitely not going to regret it. God, Allah, Buddha, or Zeus gave me that dream as a warning. And I will most definitely not fail them now!

Yeah!

But Malfoy is oh so sexy. I sighed as I made myself a cup of coffee. I looked over at the clock and it read 8:45.

_SHIT!_

--

I arrived at work at 9:00, which luckily wasn't that late. I walked over to my secretary's desk to find that she wasn't even here yet. I looked behind me and saw her, running towards her desk, trying to sneak past me.

Though I wouldn't know how she would do that, as I was standing right next to her desk, waitng for an explanation.

"S-sorry, Miss Granger. I was out late with my boyfriend..." The secretary, her name Mary, said, a blush creeping onto her face as she inched farther away from me.

"What were you guys doing?" I said, meaning to torture her by spilling out the dirty secrets.

"Oh, nothing. You wouldn't understand, Miss Granger."

Once she said this, I was mad. What did she mean I wouldn't understand?! Just because I'm a virgin does not mean I'm some little twelve year old, taking Sex Ed. for the first time!

"Just make sure you're not late again!" I snapped at her, walking to my office, and slamming my door.

This was epiphany number two. I will call Malfoy today, and schedule a meeting with him. Screw God, Allah, Buddha, or Zeus! A woman needs her pleasure, too! Since you have Hera and all of the other goddesses to shag, you have no right to mess with my nightmares, Zeus!

I plopped down on my chair, pulled out his business card, and dialed his office number. That lazy arsehole better be at work now.

Instead, I hear a sickly sweet girl's voice saying, "Hello? Malfoy Pharmaceuticals, how may I help you?"

"Hi, I'm trying to reach Mr. Malfoy. Can you put me on his line?" I said to the annoying secretary bimbo. I guessed at that, but really. This is Malfoy we're talking about. Who do you think he's going to hire as his secretary, some old man?

"Yes, one moment. May I ask who's calling?" She said, again extremely polite and annoying.

"Hmm...just tell him it's anonymous. I want it to be a surprise. Oh! Also tell him that if he doesn't pick up, then I'll stick a bunch of Blast-Ended Skrewts up his pale, albino ass."

"Um...yes. I'll be sure to tell him that, Miss."

When he picked up, and I heard that deep, sensual, chocolate voice, I almost had an orgasm right there.

Quickly, I composed myself and said, "Malfoy, The Blue Rooftop at seven. Tonight." And then I hung up, and gave myself a pat on the back.

* * *

I entered my office at around 7 in the morning. I couldn't sleep because all I could think about was fucking Granger. That damn witch, invading my thoughts and dreams with the images of her sucking me off or her face moaning as I fucked her over and over again.

Damn it, no need for a hard on already.

When I walked in, no one was there yet. After my father died, he left me a huge inheritance. With this heap of money, I decided to create my own company. I was always interested in healing and medicine, so the company became a pharmaceutical company. So far it has been very successful, though in the beginning it was very hard for the Malfoy name has not been in good favors since the war, and now it is one of the most well-known pharmaceutical companies in the whole wizarding world.

As I sat down in my seat, I realized that I did not have anything to do. I know that is quite unbelievable for a CEO of a large company, but my hot secretary-- those two words just belong together, do they not?-- keeps all of my schedules and appointments. Realizing that I may be able to get a morning quickie, I gave her home phone a ring.

As her sweet voice that sounded even sweeter in moans answered the phone, I said, in a very sexy voice, "Emily, please come to my office straightaway. I have some morning problems that I need you to solve."

"Yes, sir."

Remember when I said I liked my girls to be submissive?

I hung up and then leaned back in my chair, my hands behind my head. Ten minutes later, a petite, blonde girl entered my office, wearing a gray blazer with a black skirt that was mid-thigh length. I quickly magicked those clothes away and it revealed small, pert breasts, a flat stomach, and a completely shaven pussy. I licked my lips, and I motioned her to come towards me. She was naturally a shy girl, and her timidness showed as she walked to me, naked. I grabbed her, and she sat in my lap, her legs wrapped around my back.

I lightly kissed her and whispered against her lips, "Thanks for getting here so quickly."

At my voice, she moaned and squirmed against me, causing some friction on my cock, making me hard. Then I moved my hands to her spread pussy, and I found the little bundle of nerves. I slightly placed some pressure on her clit, and smirked as she arched her back, pushing her breasts against my chest, and cried. I used my thumb to rub it, while my index finger pushed inside her tight, sweet pussy. She moaned, and involuntarily started bucking. I pulled out of her, and moved her so she was kneeling in front of me. Emily looked up at me, and immediately unzipped my tailored pants. Emily was a master at giving blowjobs, and while she bobbed her cute, little head and sucked me off, I placed a Silencing and Locking charm on the door. I looked down appreciately at her little body. We were going to be in here for a long time.

--

At around 8:30, Emily left, with just her hair a little frazzled. With her leaving, I received today's schedule. I had several appointments with the Ministry, and I also had to do some paperwork over some personal issues with the inheritance. Apparently, before my father died, he was also pretty much raving mad, and he gave a bit of his fortune to some charity that doesn't even exist anymore.

I rubbed my temples with annoyance and started to work.

When I finished some of my work, I looked up and saw that it was already 9:00. In thirty minutes, I had a meeting with the Ministry over a new cure Malfoy Pharmaceuticals has discovered, so I needed to get ready. I prepared some of the papers I needed to bring, and I was just about to find a new suit when I heard Emily's voice on the phone.

"Sir, some anonymous women is wanting to speak with you. She also told me to tell you that if you don't pick up, then she would stick a bunch of Blast-Ended Skrewts in your ass."

I smirked as I automatically knew it was Granger. She obviously was about to accept my offer. Again, who could reject it?

"Thank you Emily. Please put her on line one."

"Yes, sir."

I waited for a few seconds, and then said, "Hello, Granger."

She responded, tertly, "Malfoy. The Blue Rooftop at seven. Tonight." And then she hung up.

I smiled as I leaned back into my chair. This day has been going nicely, and it's only 9:00!

* * *

I got home at six tonight. Usually, as I am Hermione Granger, I would work pretty late. But I did have a date tonight...

Umm, a little reminder to yourself: This isn't a date. This is a business meeting.

PURELY BUSINESS!

Because of this business meeting, I decided to let myself off a little early. However I realized I desperately needed all the time I had for this little business meeting. Even though this isn't a date does not mean that I can't dress my best to spite Malfoy. I ran to my closet and looked through all of the clothes I had. I didn't want to dress too nicely, or Malfoy's head would get even bigger and maybe even explode.

But...wait. Wouldn't that be a good thing?

I panicked as I looked through each nice thing I owned. As I neared the end, I even thought to cancel the date. However, my eyes sparkled and widened (cheesy, I know) as I saw the last dress. It was primary blue, empire waist, and just knee length. It was simple, yet still elegant. And it would definitely not blow Malfoy's head off. Though however amusing that would be, he still has to shag me!

I quickly did my makeup, just some powder, blush, and eyeliner, and found a pair of shoes to wear. I looked at the clock which 6:50.

At first, I freaked and was about to apparate, when I thought, '_Make him wait, Hermione! Make him think he wants it more than you, not the other way around!'_

Even though that is completely untrue.

So I sat around for twelve minutes exactly when I decided to leave my house.

I arrived at The Blue Rooftop three minutes late. The restaurant was very fancy and expensive-- way to expensive for me to ever come here...

And I did not ask Malfoy to meet me here so I can try the delicious food!

...Okay, maybe that thought did go through my mind. But only a second!

I walked in the restaurant and was greeted by a young man in his twenty's. He led me to a private area on the balcony where Malfoy's table was. Malfoy was there, in a navy button up shirt, with some black slacks.

He looked _amazing_.

Malfoy looked at me and said, with his definition of a smile, which is a slightly less condescending smirk, "Hey, we match."

It took me a while to respond since I was uncomfortably blinded by his pearly whites, but I snapped back, "No, we don't, you dolt. You must be colorblind."

"Okay, okay. Calm down, Granger. Sit down." Malfoy said, as he pulled out the chair like a gentleman.

That git.

I sat down when I felt his hands on my shoulders. I immediately tensed up, and I knew he could feel it.

"Why so tense, Granger?" He said. Even without looking at him, I knew he was smirking at me.

"Just sit down, Malfoy. We have to talk about… your offer."

"Sure." Malfoy said, sitting down with his hands folded on the table, "So what do we need to talk about?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well is there any confusion on the offer?"

"I haven't even said yes yet!" I snapped.

"Ahh…yet." Malfoy said, grinning at me, "But anyway, I knew you were going to say yes. It's a little obvious, isn't it?"

Full of confidence. That bastard.

"No, I actually called you here to decline this offer." I said, standing up. "Have a horrible night, Malfoy."

"Granger," He said, pulling my wrist, "why else would you _invite_ me for dinner? If you wanted to decline, then you could have just told me that on the phone. Now sit back down, and we'll discuss the things you want to discuss."

I hesitated for a VERY long time. Very long meaning all of three full seconds.

Not only was he a git and a bastard, he was an extremely intelligent, persuasive git and bastard.

I sat back down, with a pout on my face, and a permanent smirk on his.

"Fine, we need to discuss some rules. I've already thought of some, but you can contribute, I guess."

"Okay, you can start."

"We cannot tell anyone about this. Got it?"

"How about one person?"

I was about to say no, but then I thought about Ginny. Who would be Malfoy's one person?

"Fine, but we have to say who. I'm telling Ginny, you?"

"Blaise."

"Okay, that's not horrible, I guess. Second, no shagging other people."

"WHAT?! This isn't a real relationship, Granger."

"I don't want to get STD's! No shagging other people, period."

"Fine, but then we have to shag at least twice a day."

"At least twice a day?! Are you crazy?!"

"No! Once in the morning, and once at night! That's like nothing!"

"Well that's not going to be a rule."

"How about we shag whenever I want to?"

"Um..no, that'll be like every minute."

"Don't insult me! I don't cum that fast!"

"Never know, Malfoy." I smirked at him.

"Shut up, Granger. What about you? I bet you would be screaming his name once he touches you on the shoulder!"

"I wouldn't know…"

"You've never had an orgasm with a man? Wow, I have a bit of a challenge."

"It's not that…" I said, squirming a little in my seat.

"…"

"…"

"You're a virgin!??!"

"Malfoy, can you scream it any louder?" I furiously whispered at him.

"Wow. Wow." He whispered back, his mouth open like a stupid, gaping fish.

"Yeah, I know. Now, let's get back to business."

"Well this is completely different. Do you know anything about sex?"

"Nope."

"Well then, this will be fun." Malfoy said, an evil gleam in his eye.

I leaned a little away from him. Was this really a good idea?

So for the next hour, Malfoy and I discussed the rules and what things I was okay with doing. Overall, it was surprisingly a pleasant experience.

"So when should we start?" Malfoy asked as he rose from his seat.

"Umm, I don't know, next month?"

"NO. I'm not going without sex for a whole month! Next week, okay?"

"I guess." I said, wringing my hands.

"For now, let's have something to look forward to, shall we?"

And then he kissed me.

* * *

**a/n: **Yay, a chappie is out!! Sorry it took a while. And the rest of the chapters are going to take a while, because unfortunately swimming started. And I'm on the swim team, which means waking up at 4:30 in the mornings to swim, and going home at 6:00. So yeah, I'm tired. xP Hope you guys enjoy this one though, I had fun writing it. And sorry, no promised smut between Draco and Hermione. D: I know. I love you, reviewers! I'm not going to be able to give each of you a shoutout, because I have to go to a party. xD But just know, I read each and every one! I LOVE THEM! You guys make me feel so good about myself. Thanks!


	4. Benefits of Manipulation

**a/n: hello! This isn't a new chapter, per se, but it is a revised one. AKA completely different version of chapter 4. I like this one WAAYYY better and I'd appreciate it if you guys give this one a go. :D I think it's much more plausible and it has a lot more romance than comedy. Currently, I'm just going to delete the old chapter 4, unless some of you still want it up. Okay, enough yapping! Enjoy!**

**--  
**

Draco's soft, yet firm, lips pressed onto Hermione's, stealing her breath away. His pink tongue swept across her bottom lip, and as she breathed out in contentment, Draco gently pushed his tongue into her warm mouth. Hermione's arms wound around Draco's neck, playing with the blonde hairs at the nape, and Draco's hand was at her neck, tilting her head upward as to have better access.

As Hermione was still very engaged in their languorous kiss, Draco slowly opened his eyes and peeked around, only to see everyone in the restaurant staring at the embracing couple. Clearing his throat, Draco lightly pushed Hermione away, quickly nipping her bottom lip as a way of apology. Hermione was flushed, her lips swollen and her hair mussed.

Draco was hard within a matter of seconds.

Hermione looked at Draco, confusedly, but then she followed his eyes around the restaurant and turned an even brighter shade of red.

"Merlin, this is so embarrassing." Hermione muttered, covering her face with her hands.

Draco smirked at her, tugged at her elbow, and said, "Then, let's go."

As they walked out of the restaurant, a cross looking manager jabbed his thumb toward a sign that said, "Out of courtesy for everyone in the restaurant, please keep it PG."

Seeing this, Hermione groaned and kept her eyes downcast while Draco chuckled and said his sorries to the manager.

--

Five days later, and still reeling from that incredible kiss, Hermione was freaking out.

The kiss left her breathless and overwhelmed. Which was the problem.

Malfoy overwhelmed her in every aspect whenever she was near him, and it was freaking. Her. Out.

Hermione was not supposed to be overwhelmed. She was supposed to be calm and unyielding, yet around him, she was a simpering mess, a panting glob of gloop, a flustered, horny pile of slime. That man seriously needs to stop evaporating so many pheromones from his goddamn body!

Basically, she melted around him, and Hermione does not like to lose control.

But Hermione also does not break promises, and because of that, she called Draco, in order to express her concerns.

She took a few short breaths in order to expand her lungs. If she took a breath during their conversation, Hermione was sure she would melt into the gooey puddle, moaning Draco's name the entire way down.

Thus, she picked up the phone, took one last breath, and dialed Malfoy Pharmaceuticals.

--

"Hello, this is Malfoy Pharmaceuticals."

"Hi, can I speak with your CEO, Draco Malfoy? He's expecting my call." Hermione peeped out, letting as little air out as possible.

"Hold on just a minute while I get him on your line."

Hermione didn't bother to say thank you, not because she doesn't have manners, but because it's a waste of air, you see.

"Hello." Draco said in that super special voice of his that was known to make a certain someone turn to goo.

Seriously, Draco Malfoy should become a superhero.

"Hi, Malfoy, I wanted to talk to you about something." Hermione squeaked out.

"Granger? What's wrong with your voice?"

"Nothing! Umm, can we stop making small talk and just _talk_?"

"…Are you holding your breath?" Draco asked with amusement and curiosity.

"NO! Why would I do that?" Hermione exclaimed, her face turning red because of two reasons.

Reason #1: All the blood was rushing to her head because of her need for oxygen.

Reason #2: Draco Malfoy. Need anyone say more?

"Okay, well what did you want to talk about? Wait, first I wanted to tell you about my day. I woke up, took my shower, got dressed in my nice suit with a striped tie, and made my breakfast. Well, really, I snapped my fingers and told my house elf to make my breakfast, but those are just petty details. I had delicious fluffy eggs with sausage, accompanied by a glass of orang-" Draco stopped in mid-sentence as he heard a desperate inhale of air. He quietly chuckled to himself.

"Are you laughing at me?!" Hermione asked, grateful that she can breathe again.

"Yes, I am laughing at you," Draco stated bluntly, "May I ask why you were holding your breath?"

"None of your business." Hermione curtly replied.

"Fine then," Draco said as he leaned back in his chair, "What did you want to talk about?"

"I don't really know if this is such a good idea anymore, Malfoy."

"You're scared."

"No!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yup, you are."

"No, I'm not! And I'll prove it!"

"Fine, prove it by coming to my house at 8 PM sharp."

"FINE!"

As they each hung up, their reactions were polar opposites of each other.

Draco, with a calm and amused smile on his face.

Hermione, full of rage aimed at the phone and Draco Malfoy and herself for falling into his stupid trap so easily.

This rage resulted in her screaming, "I AM NOT SCARED!"

Soon, after a perfect moment of shocked silence, a worried secretary on the intercom asked, "Miss Granger, are you okay? Do you need any help?"

--

At precisely 8 PM, Draco's doorbell rang. He opened the door to find a very attractive yet angry little woman standing on his doorstep.

"Malfoy, you manipulative little arsehole!" Hermione practically screamed, bringing her fists down on his chest.

Draco firmly grabbed each of her wrists in each hand, keeping her still.

"Now that we've calmed down a bit," Draco said, though he knew that was not the case since she still looked like an overripe tomato, "Tell me, why are you so angry?"

"Don't be so condescending, you bastard!" Hermione snarled, "I'm mad because you manipulated me! You knew I was reconsidering and yet you still…you still…ARGH!"

"I still…what?" Draco asked, calmly.

"You still forced me to come here tonight!"

A few seconds of pure silence passed, and then suddenly, Draco slammed Hermione against the wall, his silver eyes staring angrily into hers.

"Listen, Granger. I never forced you into any of this, got that? If you don't want to do this, then get out. If you're going to accuse me of forcing you, then get out. Get out if you're not one hundred percent sure, understand?" Draco stipulated, forcing Hermione to look into his eyes.

She felt instant guilt, and Draco could see it in her eyes, too.

'_I'm so stupid! How could I accuse Draco of forcing me to do any of this?'_

Draco let go of her wrists, leaving red imprints on her, and pushed away from the way. He exhaled impatiently and quickly ran his hand through his platinum blonde hair.

'_What is wrong with her? Her big, brown eyes that tell everyone, everything. Doesn't she know that's dangerous and anyone can take advantage of her that way?! She's so oblivious to everything and she trusts everyone way too easily. She definitely needs someone to protect her. And fast.' _Draco stopped in his little rant as he felt a tiny, little tap on his shoulder.

"Umm…Draco?" It felt weird to Hermione that she was actually calling him Draco, but apologies _do_ have to be sincere.

Draco quickly turned around, also startled at the use of his first name. What he saw was, again, those goddamn big, brown eyes that displayed true regret and guilt at what she said.

'_Merlin, what the hell is wrong with her?'_

"I-I'm really sorry I accused you of something so stupid. Of course, you didn't force me, and even if you did, it's partly my fault for not standing up to you! You've changed a lot Draco, I just want you to know, and a lot of people appreciate that change, including me." Hermione said, with a blush starting to form on her cheeks.

'_Why the hell is she so nice…and adorable?!' _Draco thought, frustrated at how fast he believed her apology, and surprised at what came out of his mouth next. _And_ where his hand started to move with a mind of its own.

'_Damnit, I'm becoming like Granger!'_

"…Well it's okay. I shouldn't have blown up like that. I mean, I don't like to be wrongfully accused as it _has_ happened a lot in my life, that you should very well know. And it's not your fault, I _did_ manipulate you into accepting tonight." Draco said, awkwardly rubbing her head, causing Hermione to smile at the embarrassed yet _nice_ gesture.

"The manipulation was done a bit too easily, however. You really need to work on your anger management skills." Draco smirked as he removed his hand, also removing Hermione's smile and turning it into a scowl.

Of course, Draco had to ruin the mood.

"Okay, now that we've set things straight, we should probably get started." Draco said, rubbing his hands together.

"B-but, today was more of a sentimental day. Can we just leave the sexual stuff out of it?" Hermione whined.

"Granger, our relationship is purely sexual, which means no sentiments. So in order to erase all the sentiments we shared today, we must amp it up with even more sex!" Draco said, with a very noticeable evil glint in his eyes, "And I've been without sex for a week! I'm getting grouchier and grumpier by the day, and we don't want that to be taken out on you, do we?"

Boo, Hermione quite liked the sentiments. But as soon as she thought this, Hermione clapped her hands on her mouth.

Hearing the noise, Draco turned around, puzzled.

"What's wrong with you?" Draco asked, impatient to get started.

Hermione Granger was experiencing her one of possibly many mid-life crises.

'_Did I just think that I enjoyed being all sentimental with Draco Malfoy?! Being all mushy gushy?! What is wrong with you, Hermione Jean Granger??! This is sex, sex, sex. Keep that in mind. Merlin, what if I accidentally developed feelings for the stupid bastard?!' _

Her spiel ended when Draco repeatedly shook her shoulders, with her screaming, "Stop! I'm going to throw up!"

Funny how they both saved each other from the internal, crazy workings of each other's minds.

"Merlin, Granger. Are you okay?"

"Not if you keep on shaking me like that!" Hermione snapped, looking up to see Malfoy's face a few inches from hers.

Looking into those clear, moon-colored eyes, Hermione Jean Granger knew there was a pretty big chance she might actually fall...just a bit, mind you, for this arsehole standing before her.

--

**a/n2: sorry about all of the author's notes! I know it kinda ends without getting really anywhere, like chapter 4, but I thought the ending was sweet and just…**_**nice**_**. And I'm a sucker for nice things. xP I also ended it here so people who don't decide to read this chapter can continue with the story without being too confused. But, as always, I appreciate all of the comments/critiques, and I really know I should reply to you guys, but I am a procrastinator. And I never end up getting to them! Sorry! Oh, future chapters will hopefully be longer, and I will try to work on this story more. **

**LOVES. Connie. :D**


End file.
